Thinking of You
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Songfic - "Você é como um verão indiano no meio do inverno, como um doce, com um centro de surpresa... Como eu fico melhor? Uma vez que eu provei do melhor?" - Ele não quer esquecer, não 'pode' esquecer...


* * *

**Thinking of you**

* * *

Era uma noite nublada, como muitas outras que vieram antes. O vento era frio, e a praça, barulhenta. Em toda cidade que chegavam era a mesma coisa: a esperança renovada de encontrar um _leitor_ e depois a frustração. Não é como se as pessoas colocassem anúncios nos jornais '_sou um língua encantada_'. Ele adoraria que fosse simples assim. Mas parece que as aqueles que tiram as coisas dos livros tinham medo desse dom.

Deu uma volta pela praça, sentou-se no muro branco que cercava a fonte de sereia e observou alguém brincando com fogo mais adiante. O garoto tinha talento, precisava admitir, e era esforçado. Um sorriso de surpresa e orgulho brotou no canto dos seus lábios de repente: Farid finalmente aprendera o truque de engolir fogo.

As pessoas aplaudiam o espetáculo enquanto uma esperta marta de chifres andava no meio deles arrecadando todo o dinheiro que os espectadores estavam dispostos a dar pelo talento do menino de pés descalços.

Dustfinger não aplaudiu, mas manteve a sobrancelha arqueada enquanto o garoto encerrava o espetáculo e voltava até ele com a marta em seus calcanhares.

- Você viu aquilo? O fogo não me odeia mais.

- Foi uma sorte muito grande o seu rosto não ter incendiado. – Dustfinger respondeu seco estendendo a mochila para que o garoto guardasse as tochas e o restante do material usado no show. – Já te disse que o fogo é _ardiloso_.

Farid sorriu. Nunca se acostumaria com alguém se preocupando com ele. Achava que Dustfinger, apesar de tentar parecer frio, gostava dele.

- Vou comprar alguma comida. – O garoto falou e logo desapareceu de vista. Claro que Gwin, a marta, foi junto.

Dustfinger bufou impaciente. Precisava encontrar um _leitor_, e demorariam séculos para encontrar um se continuassem viajando nesse ritmo tão lento.

_Comparações são facilmente feitas,_

_Uma vez que você prova a perfeição_

_Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore_

_Eu peguei a mais suculenta_

_E eu ainda tenho a sede_

Seu olhar vagou pela praça, pelas pessoas apressadas que passavam por ali, indiferentes a tudo o que as cercava. No seu mundo a vida não corria com tanta pressa assim, lá as pessoas usavam roupas coloridas e _aproveitavam_ mais os passeios, os espetáculos, as feiras...

E o ar, o ar não tinha esse cheiro carregado de fumaça de automóvel, era sempre uma brisa fresca, com um cheiro de fruta madura, doce, suave. A luz da noite não vinha desses vidros que aqui eles chamam de _lâmpadas_, a noite nunca era nublada e era banhada por um misto de luzes quentes. A luz prateada, _da lua_, a azulada, _das estrelas_, a vermelha, _dos archotes de fogo_, e a dourada, _das fadas_...

Como podia não sentir saudade de viver no paraíso?

_Você disse 'siga em frente'_

_Para onde vou?_

_Eu acho que o segundo melhor_

_É tudo que eu vou conhecer_

Como podia 'seguir em frente' _aqui_ onde tudo é tão nebuloso? Quem podia culpá-lo de tentar voltar? Esse não era o seu mundo, aqui ele nunca seria feliz. Aqui até mesmo o fogo, seu melhor amigo, era traiçoeiro, imprevisível.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou... Lembrou de sua casa, lembrou dos campos cobertos de flores, dos riachos, das sereias, _dela_...

_Você é como um verão indiano_

_No meio do inverno_

_Como um doce_

_Com um centro de surpresa_

_Como eu fico melhor?_

_Uma vez que eu provei do melhor?_

_Você disse que há_

_Toneladas de peixes na água_

_Então eu vou provar das águas_

Será que _ela_ já o esquecera? Será que pensava que ele morrera pelas mãos do impiedoso Capricórnio? Ou pensava que ele a tinha simplesmente abandonado? Deixou que uma lágrima lhe escapasse pelo canto dos olhos, tentando, com todas as suas forças, acreditar que ela o esperaria.

_E sim eu realmente me arrependo_

_Como eu pude me deixar_

_Deixar você ir_

_Agora a lição está aprendida_

_Eu toquei isso e eu fui queimada_

_Ah eu achava que você devia saber..._

Ele iria voltar. Não importava o que tivesse que fazer pra conseguir isso, nem _como_ voltaria – talvez manco como o _Cockrell_, mudo como _Resa_, ou quem sabe coisa pior... Só queria que _ela_ o tivesse esperando.

- Está pensando em casa de novo, não está? – A voz do garoto o fez abrir os olhos e passar a manga das vestes no rosto bruscamente.

Não respondeu. Estendeu a mão para pegar o sanduíche que Farid lhe trouxera sem levantar os olhos para o garoto. Sabia que eles estariam vermelhos e não gostava que ninguém lhe visse desse jeito.

Farid o observou em silêncio durante um tempo, depois se sentou ao seu lado no muro de mármore.

- Não entendo porque você fica pensando no seu mundo, se isso sempre te deixa assim, _ruim_.

Dustfinger abocanhou três pedaços do sanduíche antes de responder. A voz rouca era talvez porque o lanche estava seco, ou porque ainda sentia o gosto de casa na garganta.

_Eu estou pensando em você_

_Pensando em você_

_O que eu faria se_

_Você fosse o tal_

_Que estava __gastando__ a noite_

_Ah, eu queria que eu_

_Estivesse olhando nos..._

_Seus olhos,_

_Olhando nos seus olhos_

_Olhando nos seus olhos_

- Penso pra não esquecer, Farid. – Ele encarou os olhos negros do garoto. – Tenho medo de já ter passado tanto tempo aqui e já ter esquecido quem eu sou de verdade, ou como tudo é agradável e melhor no meu mundo.

Farid balançou a cabeça, consentindo, e voltou a comer.

Mas Dustfinger sabia que o garoto não podia entender, afinal, ele não sentia nenhuma falta de sua própria história.

Na história de Farid não haviam duendes, homens de vidro, ninfas... As sereias não cantavam ao amanhecer, as fadas não brincavam ao redor das pessoas... E Farid não tinha um par de olhos verdes e sorriso quente que lhe chamava nos sonhos...

É... Ele ainda se lembrava de cada minúsculo detalhe... Mas não sabia se isso lhe trazia alívio ou sofrimento...

_Ah você não vai andar?_

_Esbarrar a porta e..._

_Me levar para longe?_

_Ah, sem mais erros_

_Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar._

* * *

**N/a:**

Bem... Eu queria escrever alguma coisa sobre Inkheart desde que li o primeiro volume da série e descobri que não havia nem previsão de lançamento no Brasil dos outros dois livros...

Até tentei alguma coisa com a Meggie, ou com a Elinor, mas o _Dust_ não saía da minha cabeça. Claro que não saía. De longe, ele é o melhor personagem do livro e eu sou totalmente apaixonada por ele. XD

_Ainda vou conseguir ler o Dust de volta para Inkheart só pra ele parar de sofrer... Corta meu coração vê-lo chorando..._

Agora eu já vou... Um beijo enorme para a '_nanetys_' que, mesmo sem saber, foi o incentivo para que eu tivesse coragem de postar a minha fic sobre o Dust (é, eu achei que era a única maluca apaixonada por ele). Leiam a fic dela, '_Deixe as Chamas Começarem_', está nos meus favoritos e é perfeita!

A música do capítulo é 'Thinking Of You' da _Katy Perry_.

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


End file.
